


Late Nights and Mommy's Issues

by Madquinn13



Series: The 100 Modern AU [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke doesn't like how Lexa doesn't seem to take care of herself while living in her dorm room. She always don't like her mother's girlfriend even if they're been together for a few years.<br/>Or<br/>How Clarke can't seem to deal with Raven sleeping with her mother and Abby thinks Lexa should have someone to show her how a mother can care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights and Mommy's Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place outside the US since they seem to be the only country where if you live 20 mins away from Campus you still move from home. Basically Clarke still lives home.

Clarke had made Lexa go home with her. When she slept in her dorm she was distracted by the noise and the wifi was always terrible. So when she told Lexa that she was spending the next week at home with her Lexa didn’t put up much fight.

Now however Clarke was ready to strangle her.

“You need to sleep.” Clarke urged sitting on the side of the island counter looking down at Lexa, she was currently running on zero hour of sleep within the past thirty six hours. Her eyes were blood shot, she had bags under them and she looked like the walking dead.

“I need to finish this paper.”

“I will cut off the wifi. You need to sleep. You’ll make yourself sick.” Clarke was pouting at her trying to get her way.

“Clarke, I need this to be finished. This is thirty percent. This can fuck me over if I don’t finish it.”

“You can sleep for a few hours Lex. The paper is not going anywhere.”

“No but it won’t be getting finished if I leave.”

“You can have three hours then you are going to sleep.”

“Uh huh.” Lexa looked at the paper next to her, highlighting a few passages before continuing her typing.

Two hours had passed when Abby walked in.

“Lexa have you moved from that spot since you came here?”

“No.” She answered flipping through the old text next to her and typing away again.

“Okay it’s Friday, you need to sleep. The paper is not going anywhere.” She moved to the island and literally closed the laptop on her, trapping her hands between the screen and the keyboard.

“I have two other papers due Monday. I need to get them finished.” She urged. “When Clarke told you we’re dating, you told me that you want me to be able to take care of Clarke, even though she is more than capable of taking care of herself. I cannot do that if I fail these courses. I’ll be a failure and not good enough for Clarke, not that I am currently good enough for her. If I don’t get these papers done and proofed and edited before Monday morning I might as well move onto a store stoop and become a bum.” She rambled clearly this was something that has been on her mind for a long while and Abby actually felt bad for adding to this pressure on her.

“Lexa, if you end up dying because of sleep deprivation which will cause your immune system to shut down, I will kill you. Clarke needs you alive and quite frankly I would rather you not die as well. Go to sleep. I will proof what you have written already and in six hours I will wake you so you can continue. Deal?”

“I feel like you’re asking but mostly telling me.”

“I am.”

“Can we make it four?”

“Five.”

“Deal.” Lexa pulled her hands out of the laptop and made her way upstairs, Clarke was sitting at her desk in her room and smiled as she stumbled in.

“Wow what made you actually step away?” Clarke spun around smiling at her girlfriend.

“Your mom.” Lexa was pulling off her jeans and her shirt before falling on the bed in her bra and panties. “She said she’d wake me in five and offered to proof read my paper while I sleep.”

“She never offers to do that for me. She just lectures me about how I should have managed my time better.” Clarke frowned, she had a suspicion that her mother was liking Lexa better than her. She got up herself and laid down next to Lexa smiling when the other girl buried her face into her chest. “I love you and your crazy need to write papers in one sitting and forgoing sleep.” Clarke looked down at her and wasn’t a bit surprised to find that Lexa was already fast asleep.

* * *

 

When Lexa woke up, it was two in the morning, Clarke was asleep next to her and there was a note on the nightstand from Abby.

_Lexa,_

_Tried to wake you at the five hour mark. You didn’t budge. Clarke had nervous and thought you had died. Stop doing all nighters and sleep regularly. Your paper is one of the best written I have ever read and that includes proposals from top doctors. Do not worry so much. You are fantastic and definitely worthy of Clarke._

_Abby._

She stared at the note and tried to disentangle herself from Clarke so she could go back to working.

“No.” Clarke protested tightening her hold on Lexa.

“Clarke I need to finish the papers.”

“No.”

“Once they’re done we can have celebration sex?”

“Fine.” Clarke released her hold on her and rolled over.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” Clarke yawned gripping the pillow that had just been under Lexa moments ago.

Lexa had just finished one of the three papers and was going over it for errors when she heard someone coming down the stairs.

“You woke up after.” Abby laughed.

“I did. Thank you for the note.”

“You earned it. Does Clarke know you’re sneaking out of bed to work?”

“She does.” Lexa admitted.

“Alright. Don’t stay up too late.”

“I won’t.” They both knew that was a lie.

Lexa went back to work and Abby looked at what she was doing.

“How papers are done now?”

“Just this one.” Abby took the papers out of her hand. “I’ll proof it, you work on the others. Can’t have you doing anymore all nighters.”

“Thank you.”

When Clarke woke up she found her mother and girlfriend both with highlighter ink staining their hands bent over papers and laptops.

“So no breakfast?” She asked laughing at the looks from them. “Have you both been up all night?”

“Not all night.” Lexa pointed out. Abby rubbed her eyes as if trying to get them to focus.

“Clarke go get my debit card and go buy us all breakfast. You’re the only one I trust to drive today.” Abby admitted. “This is going to take some time.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Your girlfriend kept having manager auto corrected to manger.” Abby laid the paper down Lexa looked shocked.

“I wrote that word like once a sentence.”

“Yeah sweetie. It’s bad. Also at the top, you misspelled your name.”

“No I didn’t…” Lexa took the sheet and groaned. Instead of her name it said Lets.

“Lexa, go to sleep.” Clarke stared at her in surprise. “And turn off the auto correct.” She kissed her girlfriend before grabbing the car keys. “Do I need to pick up anything special?”

“More Red Bull.” Lexa groaned. “And whatever gets highlighter ink off skin.”

“Soap. The word you’re looking for is soap. Just regular soap will get that off.” Clarke was starting to get annoyed with the fact that Lexa was frying her head.

“Just coffee.” Abby decided not to comment on how unhealthy the energy drink was. “Please don’t cause an accident.”

“Yeah, I’ll drive safe Mom. Make sure she isn’t stressing herself into the hospital.” Clarke left the kitchen deciding the sooner she came back with the caffeine the better it was for everyone.

“It won’t let me type my name.” She growled smashing the buttons on the keyboard.

“Okay turn off the computer and get started on the other paper, I’ll fix these.” Abby looked at the time. “Okay maybe we can take a little break and have a nap.”

“Yeah, okay. Thank you for this help Abby.” Lexa smiled over at the older woman.

“Don’t even mention it, seems like you are my daughter are going to together for a while so I might as make sure you know what it feels like for a parent to actually care about you.” Abby heard herself and frowned at it. “I meant to say that in a much nicer way.”

“I understand what you meant to say, and thank you.”

“Okay off to bed with you.” Abby didn’t know how two people could abandon their child but she would do all she could to make up for it to Lexa.

When Clarke came home she found Lexa asleep in her bed cuddling with a pillow. She thought it was one of the cutest things she has seen so she took a picture to make it her new wallpaper.

She went back downstairs to put the cans in the fridge. So when the house phone rang and it threatened to wake up the two sleeping beauties.

“Hello?”

“ **…Clarke…?** ”

“She’s asleep Raven.”

“ **Okay. Bye.** ” Clarke was still not completely fine with the fact that her ex’s ex was currently dating her mom or that she was only a few years old than Clarke herself. Yes she was a rocket scientist and a genius but no. She doesn’t need to know that she’s dating her mother and doing _things_.

When Abby woke up a few hours later and Clarke relayed the message that Raven called and only avoid eye contact for three hours. She was improving.

“Are you two going out tonight?” Clarke asked.

“She might come here instead.” Abby answered. “Is Lexa awake?”

“She’s not attached to my side so I don’t think so.” Clarke shrugged. “Just give me a heads up if Raven comes by, so I can force Lexa to go out with me somewhere then.”

“She’d be spending the night Clarke.” Abby wanted to watch Clarke to see what she thought of this.

“Fine but next time I would like a heads up so I can stay over at Lexa’s.”

“I was hoping we could try the idea of her spending more time here Clarke.”

“You want her to move in.”

“I want to see what that can be like.” Abby admitted.

“Fine, we can do a trial.”

“Thank you.” Abby was grateful to give this a shot. She wanted to not feel like she had to sneak around he own home and she wanted Raven to feel like she could be in Abby’s life.

* * *

 

That evening when Clarke had convinced Lexa to ignore the last paper and to relax and leave it until Sunday, the pair was on the couch when the doorbell rang.

“Who doesn’t just walk in here?” Lexa asked having observed numerous friends to the Griffin household just walk right in, a good number even had keys in case the door was ever locked.

“Raven.”

“Should I get it then or do you want to let your mommy’s girlfriend in?” Lexa asked teasing her.

“Shut up.” Clarke got up never the less and went to let Raven in. “She’s still getting ready.” She looked back at Lexa. “Come on Lexy we’re going out.” Clarke allowed Raven to come in before she grabbed her coat and went straight to her car. Lexa jumped off the couch and went to follow pausing in front of Raven.

“I’ll call when we’re twenty minutes away so you can finish up and get rid of any evidence of sex before Clarke comes in.” Lexa grinned followed by a laugh when Clarke started honking the horn.

“Thanks.”

“Hey you’re my girlfriends future step mother.” She laughed running out to the car.

Raven grinned as she quietly went upstairs and knocked on Abby’s door. “We have the house to ourselves.” She said when Abby opened the door.

“I want you to move in here. For a week as a test and if that goes well I don’t see why we couldn’t make it permanent.” Abby hadn’t really discussed this with Raven, wanting to make sure Clarke was fine with it first but since Clarke agreed to testing the water she wanted to see if Raven was up to it.

“You want me to move in here?” Raven asked.

“I am so sick of not having you in my arms my when I fall asleep and not having you as the first thing I see when I wake up.” Abby pulled Raven in for a kiss before pulling her into the room and pushing her up against a wall kissing her deeper.

“When can I bring some clothes over?” Raven asked moving to kiss down her neck.

* * *

 

Clarke was in the back seat of her car with Lexa making out. She already had her girlfriend’s shirt off and a few hickies were added they were interrupted by flashing red and blue lights.

“Fuck. We’re getting arrested.”

“What?” Lexa opened her eyes and groaned. She had her shirt handed to her by Clarke. She looked out the window at the cop. “Odds of us flirting our way out of this?”

“Unlikely. But not impossible.” Clarke rolled the window down as the officer got out of their car, flashlight in hand. The woman shined the light in and Lexa was glad that she had her shirt back.

“You two look old enough not to need to do this.”

“My mom is dating my ex’s ex and they’re currently doing I don’t want to know what in my house.” Clarke explained and pointed at Lexa. “She lives in a dorm with a sex addict who never leaves so we really don’t have any other option but to do it in my car.”

“Get out of the car.” The officer said opening the door for them.

“Are you arresting us?” Lexa asked.

“’Fraid so.”

“Why?”

“Indecent exposure, anyone including minors could have seen you too going at it.”

“But, we’re both fully clothed.” Clarke interjected.

“If you come quietly I’ll make sure you won’t have to deal with sexual deviant charges.”

“Fine.” Lexa climbed out of the car first. Clarke reluctantly followed.

* * *

 

Raven was currently straddling Abby’s hips leaving a trail of bite marks down the woman’s body as she made her way to her goal.

Abby’s hand is in her hair trying to push her to her down. “Stop teasing me.” She doesn’t think she can be any more turn on right now but finds herself to be wrong when she watches Raven pull her panties off with just her teeth. “Oh fuck.”

Raven grins pausing to kiss along her inner thighs getting closer and closer to the sleek lips.

“Raven stop teasing. No more teasing.” She begged trying to move her into doing what she wanted. Raven ran her tongue up Abby’s outer lips reveling in the sound of Abby’s moan.

“But it’s so much fun.” She teased moving to suck at her clit slightly before biting it.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Abby moaned squeezing her legs against Raven.

The moment was shattered when Raven’s phone rang. She lifted her head up. “That’s Lexa’s twenty minute warning.”

“Well then hurry up.” Abby all but growled at her.

Raven smiled up at her. “Whatever you say Doc.” She went back to what she was doing and decided to ignore the teasing.

When a half hour passed and there was no sign of Lexa or Clarke Raven decided to check her voicemail to see what that call was.

**Raven, don’t tell Abby but Clarke and I got arrested for having sex in her car. Please bail us out and don’t tell Abby.**

“It wasn’t Lexa that called. It was Octavia. Her car broke down and road side refused to help. I have to go I’m so sorry.” Raven kissed Abby before grabbing her coat.

“Will you come back here?” Abby asked following her.

“Of course.” Raven kissed her. “You want me to live here.” She grinned. “Does this mean our next step is discussing kids because I think we should wait for Clarke and Lexa to move in together? I love Clarke I do but this house will not survive Clarke and a newborn.”

“Yeah, next discussion after you are living her full time.” Abby hadn’t even thought about children.

* * *

 

When Raven entered the police station she stared at Lexa and Clarke, in separate cells.

“We were both fully clothed.” Clarke starts to defend herself. Raven just holds up her hand.

“You were clearly indecent enough to be hauled off to jail and put in separate cells.” She sighs. “Where’s your car Clarke?”

“Back of a parking lot.”

“Which one.”

“The old Sears building.” Raven looked like she really wanted to yell and scream at her.

“Are you acting out because you don’t like me dating your mom?”

“No, I’m not outing out.” Clarke argued, Lexa was actually laughing at this fact even when Clarke glared at her. “We were just doing what we do but we had nowhere to go because I was all but forced out of my house.”

“No one forced you out of your house Clarke!”

“I didn’t want to hear my mother and you having sex.”

“So you think any date involving your mother and me is only about sex? You think this is just physical? As much as you hate the idea of your mother being with me, this is real and soon like in weeks I’ll be living at your house with your mother. If this is going to be an issue speak up Clarke.”

“I don’t care that you’re dating my mom.” Clarke pointed out. Lexa let out a noise of disbelief.

“You talk.” Raven stared at the brunette.

“Clarke thinks you two only have two years at most.”

“Really? Fuck you.” Clarke glared over at Lexa. “Don’t forget whose bed you’re sleeping in tonight.”

“Two years? How do you figure?”

“In two years she’ll either get tired of the whole younger girl thing or kick you to the curb, or you’ll realise that the life you want you can’t have with her. No children, it’ll be weird if when you go to your friends parties you’re bringing along someone who could pass as their mother. It’s not going to be a serious thing.”

“It is a serious thing Clarke. So serious that I think I will let your mother know that you’re stuck in jail. But not before I tell you how when you were getting finger printed, your mother was begging me to keep fucking her. Face deep in her _dripping_ wet pussy. Thighs squeezing my brain because she’s _that_ close. On your fucking couch!” Raven knows it’s childish she does but she can’t help it. But she does take joy in the fact that Clarke all but charges at her forgetting about the bars. She laughed walking back to the officers and handing over a card. She walked back in. “Lexa you’re sleeping at your dorm tonight. Clarke you’re staying here until you learn to respect your potential step mother.” Raven walks back out and Lexa is let out by an officer. “I’ll bail you out, promise.” Lexa says to Clarke as she’s led out.

“I’m going to kill her. I’m going to kill her.” Clarke keep repeating.

Lexa just stares at Raven while she’s told where to sign and given her things.

“Why did you do that?”

“She pissed me off okay.”

“Have you guys talked about kids?”

“No. Well we agreed that the next discussion would be that.”

“Do you want kids?”

“Yes but I don’t know if Abby wants to have anymore.” Raven admitted.

“Well you two have Clarke.”

“And you.”

“That’s right you’re gonna be my mother in law.” Lexa found this to be the funniest thing ever. She took her wallet out of the ziplock bag that it was in and handed the office behind the desk her card. “I would like to bail Clarke Griffin out please.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “I’m not driving her home.”

“That’s fine we’ll get a cab to her car.”

“Fine I’m going back to Abby.” Abby got in her car and left. Lexa waited for Clarke outside and when he blonde emerged she wrapped her arms around her.

“Clarke you need to calm down.” Lexa could practically feel the anger coming off Clarke in waves.

“I’m going to kill her.”

“No you’re not.” Lexa had already called a cab and wanted Clarke to calm down before she got behind the wheel.

“She’s purposely pissing me off Lexa. You heard her!”

“And you told her that you don’t think her relationship would work. That her love was temporary. We both know that it would only take you telling your mom that you’re not comfortable with her dating Raven, let alone having Raven move in. You know it will not end well.” She admitted. “Do not say anything. We’ll go home and go to bed.”

“Fine.” Clarke reluctantly agreed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lexa kissed her wrapping her arms around Clarke and leaning on her just as the cab pulled up.

* * *

 

Raven laid on the bed next to Abby.

“How’s Octavia?”

“She’s fine. I’m sorry I had to leave.”

“It’s fine. You needed to help your friend.” Abby wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer. “We can have that discussion now if you want?”

“What one?”

“The children one.” Abby smiled at the way Raven’s face lit up.

“Does this mean that you want more?”

“It does. I’ve always wanted a house full of children but Jake only wanted one.”

“A house full sounds fantastic.” Raven grinned kissing Abby and slowly straddling her. Abby flipped them and had Raven’s hands pinned above her head.

“You are wearing entirely too many clothes.”

* * *

 

Clarke kicked off her boots and shrugged off her coat the second she walked in. “I’m getting a beer do you want one?”

“No thanks I’m good.” Lexa took her jacket and hung it up neatly doing the same to Clarke’s. She watched as Clarke went through the living room and shuddered as she passed by the couch. “Don’t think about it.” She kissed her cheek. “I’ll be waiting for you in bed okay. Take a six pack if you want, but don’t stay down here alone.”

“I won’t.” Clarke was tempted to burn the couch but figured that could wait. She gave Lexa a weak smile as she went upstairs.

She grabbed the six pack and carried it up to her bedroom. Lexa was right. She needed to calm down. Her mother was happy with Raven and even if it only lasted two more years she deserved to be happy.

 


End file.
